Clockwork
by Esca Madeline
Summary: In the aftermath of Gary's attempts to take over Bullworth, he finds himself locked up and back on his medication. Almost driven to sheer insanity, he is left to face his personal demons...until someone shows up for a visit.


Disclaimer: Bully belongs to Rockstar, not me. I'm just borrowing a few characters.

A/N: There are spoilers ahead. If you hadn't finished the game, you have been warned.

After the Final Showdown, I just had to wonder—what on earth happened to Gary afterwards? I know he got expelled, but a character like his can't be thrown away without killing him off, which they definitely did not do. So I think, what would his parents do? Given his ADD, and the fact that he wasn't on his meds, what could be the next course for this kid?

A lot of this came from the scene where Gary said that his medication nearly drove him insane when he was taking them. Another lot came from my own delusional mind. Enjoy.

**Episode: Clockwork**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

He hated the clocks in this place. He could hear them all, every noise, every sound, every creaking of the inner mechanisms as another second slowly inched by…

Gary stared at the filthy white walls of his cell with dilated eyes, his head still spinning from the medication the orderlies had forced down his throat. As he sat on his small, wooden chair, he listened to the clocks that hung everywhere around the asylum that was his prison, his _cage_, and shook his head fiercely in a dog-like manner, trying desperately regain his sense of self.

"Shit," he whispered.

Damn that Crabblesnitch. After his "expulsion" from Bullworth Academy, his oh-so-loving parents were unable to find another school that would take him, given his now infamous record of manipulating teachers, getting kids expelled unfairly, putting others into therapy, and turning Bullworth into a battleground of clique wars. Gary snorted to himself. In his opinion, everyone was overreacting. Really, it was just one little attempt at trying to gain power over all his peers and the teaching staff, while simultaneously creating mass chaos all at the same time. It wasn't as if he killed anyone.

Well, not by his own hands, anyway.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Still, the rest of the world didn't seem to share his opinion. When his folks were faced with no other alternative besides bringing him back home for a permanent stay, they took Crabblesnitch to court, saying that he, Gary, wasn't completely at fault. The story was that his Attention Deficit Disorder was to blame, and that the entire _school_ was to blame for failing to make sure that he had been properly medicated.

His parents had hired a rather decent lawyer, and had even managed to build a good enough case for the courts to rule in his favor and _not_ get him completely kicked out of school, albeit a small condition. (Gary didn't think it was small, but it was good enough for his asshole parents.) He had to spend a few months at the asylum near the school, until the _professionals_ deemed him sane enough to mingle with his fellow students again. Should said professionals release him from the nut-house and allow him to return to Bullworth, he would then have to report to the infirmary daily to take his medication.

Harsh, it was. One missed dosage, and he really would have to leave the school…

Oh, his _parents_ were relieved. To an outsider, it would seem as if his parents really cared for him, with all the legal crap they were shoving into Crabblesnitch's ass. Gary slowly lifted a hand to his face, and touched the scar over his right eye. Cared? _Them_? His so-called mother and his jerk of a father, _caring_ about him? As if! They just didn't want him home! They couldn't stand the sight of him, and this Gary knew all too well.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Fuck his parents. They could be as relieved and as "happy" as they wanted. Gary, however…he was practically seething inside. He could just picture the entire school laughing at him, pointing fingers at the "sociopath," as Pee-Stain had so delightfully called him. He growled. He could fucking see Johnny Vincent relishing this ironic twist with his group of greaseballs and that whore Lola. He could almost imagine the Preps and Nerds lifting their noses at him, when just a few weeks ago he had them eating out of the palm of his hand. The Jocks and Bullies…well, they weren't that smart. Still.

_You're doing it again, Smith_.

Gary groaned softly when he heard the asylum psychiatrist's voice ring in his head. Damn it, he was so zonked out that he could almost see that skinny old man sitting in front of him, tutting loudly as he scribbled another obnoxious note in that book of his. Gary looked away defiantly as the ancient psychiatrist tapped his wrinkled finger against his beaked nose, before staring at Gary with his tiny, beady little eyes.

_Now Smith, _Gary heard him say in his shriveled voice, _you shouldn't be so cynical about life. At least show some respect towards your parents. They care about you, son. They love you very much, and want only for you to become better…_

Gary could only guess at how much his asshole relatives paid the dried-up old fool to say that.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

_Shut up_, Gary thought to the image. _Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!_ He gripped at his short brown hair and bit his lip harshly, almost drawing blood. The pain barely registered. He was too preoccupied with his constant feelings of discomfort, his inability to feel like himself. Ever since he had been forced back on the medication, it felt as if he was stuck in a box that he couldn't escape from, and that there was a burning fire inside of said box that he just couldn't put out. He felt trapped, he felt suffocated, he felt frustrated, he felt as if he was someone with artificial feelings…

He stood up and frantically began to pace around his small, cramped cell, futilely trying to block out that burning sensation. He remembered back in court that one of the lawyers (he couldn't remember if it was his or Crabblesnitch's) had asked him why he had stopped drugging himself back to "sanity" in the first place.

Despite his hellfire discomfort, Gary managed to sneer as he continued to pace. The medication itself nearly drove him to insanity, he had replied. It had been a nightmare, a hellish nightmare, and he had been more than willing to flush those pills down the toilet with glee.

"You don't believe me?" he said out loud, as if he was still back in the courtroom. "Try them yourself, ladies and gentlemen of the court. Try having your entire being squashed into nothing by a few pills. TRY IT!"

That little act, of course, had only convinced the judge that he was certifiably insane.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

A banging on his cell door broke him out of his thoughts. The burning feeling temporarily pushed aside, Gary stopped his pacing, and saw the white-masked face of one of the orderlies peering at him through the bars of his electronically locked door. Gary frowned. What was that idiot's name again? This particular orderly…his name was Fred, or Red, or something.

"Visitors for you, Smith," Fred or Red said gruffly. "You know who they are."

Gary blinked for a moment, before he chuckled to himself. Ah, yes. He should have known. This was like some satanic ritual that was held every week, on the exact same hour of the exact same day. It had happened consistently for the last five weeks, and he knew…somehow he just knew…he knew that _he_ would show up to see him.

Still, each visit caught him off guard. He should have expected this, especially by now. Damn meds messing up his sixth sense.

The masked man turned his head to the side and nodded to someone Gary couldn't see. In seconds, the door to his cell swung open, and Fred or Red immediately grabbed his arm tightly, making sure that he wasn't going to try an escape. Gary's eye twitched slightly from the painful pressure on his arm, but he managed to give the orderly a coy smile.

"Aw, I didn't know you _cared_," Gary said, his voice sarcastic and annoyingly high-pitched. He grinned when he saw Fred or Red's eyes widen with embarrassment, and couldn't help but giggle when the guard shoved him into the Visiting Room and growled at him to knock it off. The little pussy. Fred or Red liked it, there was no hiding that.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

During the last two visits, he had been allowed to go into the Visiting Room to meet his "guests." That was a good thing, since only improving patients were allowed to meet their visitors in there. The worst psychos were never allowed outside their cell, and the poor folks had to attempt to talk to them through their cell doors. Heh. A reunion to remember. Not.

"I see you've improved your people skills," a too-familiar voice said sarcastically. Gary turned and smirked when he saw James "Jimmy" Hopkins sitting on the sofa near the door, dressed in his usual blue vest and school slacks, with a blue Bullworth cap placed on his head at an angle, hiding a portion of his face. This was the person Gary expected on a weekly basis, the only one who came to see him even though Hopkins claimed that he hated his guts… However, today there was a surprise; an unexpected addition. Next to Hopkins was a smaller boy wearing a pink shirt. Said boy looked nervous, and was unsuccessfully trying to _not_ look in Gary's direction.

Ah, Petey. His old torture toy.

Gary slowly walked up to the small boy and, without warning, clapped a hand HARD on top of Petey's head, bursting out laughing when the younger boy yelped with pain. "So Petey!" Gary greeted sardonically as he dug his fingertips painfully into Petey's scalp, "I see your skull is as breakable as ever. Haven't you toughened up into a man or a woman yet, now that Crabblesnitch has made you Head Boy?"

"Knock it off!" Jimmy yelled, getting up and shoving Gary off. Both boys then faced each other, one glaring while the other smiled innocently. Petey quickly scooted away on the sofa, rubbing his injured scalp and moaning.

"Jimmy," the small boy whispered, "I thought you said he was getting better…"

Jimmy didn't respond, but Gary immediately placed a hand over his heart, and let out a dramatic gasp. "Oh, James!" Gary said breathlessly. "I didn't know you cared! Give me a kiss, _honey_!" Gary then tried to kiss Jimmy, only to be pushed roughly by the other boy, who had a look of utmost disgust on his face.

"Shit Gary, did you skip your meds again?" Jimmy asked none-too-kindly. "You're never gonna get out of this hellhole if you don't pull your act together. Then again," Jimmy added as he turned away from Gary, "I wouldn't mind you rotting here for the rest of your life. Then I'd know that I'll never have to deal with your pathetic ass again."

Gary snorted, and crossed his arms as he took a seat next to Petey, who literally froze where he sat. "Oh, come off it Hopkins. For your information, they force-fed me my pills five hours ago. They were working just fine until you and Femme Boy here showed up." Gary touched Petey's shoulder, and sighed with pleasure when he felt the boy tense under his hand. How he missed the good old days.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Good to know that you only act like a jerk around us," Jimmy sneered. "Now I'll know not to show up again for the rest of the school year. Come on Pete, we're going." He turned to leave.

"Right Jimmy—hey!" Petey yelped as Gary pushed him back down on the sofa. "Gary, leave me alone! I-I'm not going to let you p-push me around like this!"

"_I-I'm not going to let you p-push me around like this!_" Gary mimicked obnoxiously, before he glared at the smaller boy. "Shut up, Petey. Let me and Jimmy talk. You're throwing me off schedule here, pal."

"Oh, so now I'm just a part of your 'schedule,' huh?" Jimmy said in disbelief, his eyes narrowing in displeasure.

"That's right!" Gary answered cheerfully. "As hard as it is to admit for me…well, it's not that hard, but anyway! You, moron, are the only source of amusement I have in my poor, mundane excuse of a life at this moment. Just being around you and Petey makes me feel all…gooey and sentimental inside." Gary sniffed back a fake tear, and attempted to hug Jimmy, who held him firmly at arm's length.

"You're sick, man," Jimmy muttered. "You're all fucked in the head."

"Tell me something new, Hopkins," Gary drawled. "I hear that from my psychiatrist at least three times a day. Be original and intelligent for once in your life."

Jimmy growled audibly, and Gary again felt that thrill. Ah, now he had the idiot all riled up. What could be better?

"You know what?" Jimmy hissed through gritted teeth, his voice slowly increasing in volume. "I'm glad you're still fucked up. I'm GLAD! I hope they lock you up in solitary confinement, you bitch, because the only thing you deserve is to be miserable and alone for the rest of your life!"

Petey stared at the doors to the Visiting Room, and paled when he saw the orderlies peering inside. "Uh, Jimmy…"

"If that's the case Hopkins, then why are you here with me every week?" Gary retorted, his own voice growing louder as well. "Why the hell are you checking up on me? To look down on me? To pity me?"

"That exactly right, you jerk!" Jimmy yelled back. "Nobody cares about you! Nobody even notices that you're gone, so I pitied you! Past tense! I don't anymore, though." Jimmy walked around Gary and grabbed Petey, pulling him out of the Visiting Room. "Have fun with yourself on Halloween, you prick."

"Don't worry Hopkins!" Gary called out after him. "I always have fun with myself here! There's nothing else to do but _play_ with one's self anyway!" But by then Jimmy and Petey were already out through the door.

He could hear the orderlies shout at them in the distance for provoking an "ill patient," but he knew that Petey and Jimmy didn't care. Well, maybe the soft-pussy Petey, but not Jimmy. Not much, anyway. He sat down on the white sofa, and rested his head back, already feeling the burning sensation returning.

Whether the fool knew it or not, Hopkins was his anti-drug to the medication here. When he showed up, Gary almost felt like himself again, and no amount of medication could adjust it. He relished the days when Jimmy showed up, no matter how much of a pissed off mood the moron was in. Seeing him was like that drink of fresh water he needed.

And Petey! That was just an unexpected treat!

He could feel his sense of self slipping away, and those damn clocks were really starting to annoy him again. As Fred or Red walked into the Visiting Room to take him back to his cell, Gary forced a small smile on his face. He would get out of here. All he needed was to get on _very_ good behavior.

He didn't worry about Jimmy's threats. He always came back, like clockwork.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

------

**Okay, I stretched the legal stuff a bit, but if they ever make a second part to the game, then this works, right? I tried to keep everyone in character, and I tried to have Petey talk a bit more, but it didn't fit in with the mood, so…sorry. I hope I still stayed true to Jimmy and Gary.**

**Only a few good reviews can actually tell me if I did the job right. So, read and give me your opinions. Maybe I might drabble on other characters, if this works out. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
